Mousekewitz Amends
by J. Tom
Summary: After "The Mystery of the Night Monster," Tanya talks to Fievel, trying to make amends for the way she treated him. And she finds out that Fievel isn't one to hold grudges against anyone close to him.


_**After the events of "An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster," Fievel and Tanya talk about the recent events. And Tanya discovers that her brother can be pretty forgiving and helpful.**_

* * *

It had been an eventful month in the town of New York. Mice had been disappearing all over the place. Fievel Mousekwetitz, his best friends Tony Toponi and Tiger, and news reporter had uncovered the mystery of the night monster: a small French poodle named Madame Mousey, who was plotting to sell the mice to cats to be eaten so she wouldn't be compared to them any more. The cats were scared away while Mousey was given back to her old owners, much to her dismay.

After a day at the beach, the Mousekewitz family, plus Tony and Tiger, were having dinner at the Mousekewitz home, though this time they ate outside with Tiger, since was a large cat.

"How long till you think Mousey snaps from all the lovey-dovey stiff her owner's gonna give her?" Tony asked.

"I'd give her about a week." said Tanya.

"Or a day." said Fievel.

Everyone laughed. Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Mama, and Papa were happy to see Tanya not be so stuck-up anymore. She had a crush on her boss at the newspaper company, Reed Haley. Unfortunately, he had been completely oblivious to her affections for him, and ended up becoming a couple with Nellie, much to Tanya's dismay. But her brother, sister, parents, and friends were there for her.

"So Tony, what did Mr. Daley say in regards to yours and Tanya's jobs?" asked Papa.

"Reed said that Tony's getting a promotion." said Tanya, giving the older mouse a smile.

"He offered me a job too. And so did Nellie." said Fievel. "But I'm not in too much of a hurry to have one yet. So I politely said no, and they were ok with that."

"You will have to get one soon." said Papa.

"Let the kid be a kid." said Tony. "Filly will get one when he's me or Tilly's age."

"Hei is right Papa." said Mama. She then smirked. "You were once a child too."

Papa chuckled. "That's true." he admitted.

Suddenly, Yasha threw her mashed potatoes at Tiger, who yelped in surprise. Yahsa giggled at Tiger's reaction.

"Yahsa, no no." scolded Mama.

"Oh it's ok Mrs. M." said Tiger with a kind smile. "She's only a baby."

"Which also reminds me that our first borns are no longer just children anymore." said Papa with a smile.

"Oh yes." said Mama proudly as she looked at her children. "You lot have gone on many adventures and made us both proud."

"Well Fievel's the one who's gone on many adventures." said Tanya, looking at her brother with a smile.

"Yeah." nodded Tony proudly. "He may be young, but Filly's got a lot of bravery I tell ya."

"Oh yeah!" Tiger said enthusiastically. "Fivel's a real hero. If it weren't for him, I'd be stuck working for that cat, Warren T. Rat!"

Fievel smiled and blushed at the praise he was receiving at dinner. "Thanks guys. But I couldn't have had fun on those adventures with out all of you."

"You're a good hearted kid Filly." commented Tony.

"And we're lucky to have you." said Papa.

"Oh yes! Very lucky." nodded Mama.

"Fievel brave!" giggled Yasha.

As everyone talked, Tanya couldn't help but feel a little guilt in her heart as she gazed at her little brother.

* * *

As dinner ended, Mama put Yasha to sleep as she and Papa chatted with Tony and Tiger. Tanya noticed that Fievel was missing. Before she could later her parents, she spotted her brother sitting on a windowsill on a building looking at the full moon. Curious, Tanya crawled up to her brother.

"Hey Fievel." she greeted.

Fievel squeaked in surprise before seeing that it was only his older sister.

"Oh, hi Tanya." he greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tanya replied with a smirk. "But I decided to join you."

Fievel was a bit surprised, but smiled. "Sure. I was just checking out the view."

Tanya nodded as she sat on her brother's left. The two mice gazed at the full moon.

"I gotta say little brother, you were a real hero this month." she complimented.

Fievel smiled bashfully. "Oh come on Tanya, I'm not much of a hero. I was just trying to help." he said dismissively.

"Are you kidding me?" Tanya asked incredulously. "Fievel, you stopped Warren T. Rat and his cats from hurting all of us with that robotic mouse idea. You brought Cholena home from those corrupted Cheese Factory owners. You stopped McBurque and Scuttlebutt from killing her and her people. And you solved the mystery of the monster of manhattan by bringing Mousey to justice and saved us all!"

"But I didn't do it alone." said Fievel.

Tanya nodded. "But you were a leader most of those times. Tony would say so, Tiger would say so, and so would Nellie, Cholena, and Bridget." she replied. "And I'm the one who's saying thats that's what makes you a good hero with a good heart."

Fievel blushed at the praise. "Thanks sis." she said thankfully.

Tanya smiled. As she and Fievel gazed at the moon, she felt guilt flow through her. She looked at Fievel and the guilt increased. Ever since she got her job at the newspaper and began crushing on Reed, she hadn't been the most nice mousette. Especially considering that her only brother was having nightmares, which had gotten worse when he was tasked to work with Nellie to solve the mystery. And all she could think about was how Fievel would embarrass her in front of Reed.

Tanya took a deep breath and spoke to Fievel. "Fievel… I'm sorry." she said softly, guilt plastered on her face.

Fievel was surprised. "For what?" he asked.

"For being so mean." Tanya said guiltily.

Fievel was more surprised. "Whaddya mean Tanya?" he asked.

Tanya sighed. "I mean I'm sorry for treating you like an embarrassment. I was so blinded by my crush on Reed that I didn't realize how harsh I was being to everyone. To Tony, to Mama and Papa… and especially to you."

Fievel gave Tanya a comforting smile. "Tanya, it's ok."

Tanya looked at Fievel again. Fievel gasped when he saw tears appear in his sister's eyes.

"How?! How is that ok?!" she asked, sounding like she was gonna cry. "Fievel, I let my crush get the better of me! I was rude and harsh to everyone! Especially you! You were having nightmares and all I could think about was how it was exasperating when I should've been worried for you!"

"It's not like anyone believed me…" shrugged Fievel.

"But that doesn't make this any better!" said Tanya, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I was crushing on someone who I couldn't see was not into me, but into Nellie!" Tanya sighed. "And I don't blame him. I've been such a jerk. Fievel, you needed someone to help you during these nightmares. Granted, Nellie's investigation helped you realize that the monster wasn't real, but the reason was still pretty dangerous! And then there's the fact you had to rely on someone who doesn't know you as much as us to help you. I wasn't there for you at all Fievel! While I was crushing on someone who wasn't interested in me, you were dealing with a threat to our home combined with nightmares which just makes this situation even worse. You needed help and support from someone who knew you well since Mama, Papa, and Tony were busy and I wasn't there for you. You kept on getting more terrified and that's my fault!"

Tanya put her head in her hands as she sobbed. "I'm such a horrible sister." she sobbed in guilt.

"No you aren't." Fievel said softly.

Tanya looked up and saw Fievel giving her a soft smile.

"Why would you say that after the way I treated you?" Tanya sniffed sadly.

"Because I understand." said Fievel.

Tanya was surprised.

Fievel looked at his sister. "You were blinded by something you loved. It happened to Tony with Bridgett, to Scuttlebutt with the Indian's treasures, and to me…" Fievel trailed doff with a sheepish look. "...when we came to New York."

Wiping away the tears, Tanya looked at Fievel curiously. "When we came here from Russia?" she asked.

Fievel chuckled nervously. "I wanted to see the storm but then the rough seas swept me off the boat. That's how I became lost." He looked at Tanya with a comforting expression. "But my point is Tanya, I don't think you're a horrible sister at all."

"Why?" asked Tanya. "You must hate me after the way I treated you."

Fievel smiled. "Tanya, I could never hate you. When I was lost, Mama and Papa didn't think I was alive. But you kept on believing that I was ok. And you were right. And you helped me and Tony give Yasha a tour around New York. And then you helped us protect her and her people. And during this whole adventure, you were blinded by love. And that's ok. You're a growing mouse and you had a crush. You wanted to impress him. And that's what makes you a good mouse."

Tanya was surprised by her brother's words.

"I will admit, you were mean to me.." admitted Fievel with an apologetic look.

Tanya flinched in guilt.

"...but I now know that you were just trying to impress someone. Believe me, I try to impress people all the time." Fievel said kindly. "It's part of growing up. And that's how we learn. My point is Tanya, you were going through a boy-crazy phase. You were in love, despite the fact that that love wasn't returned. But now you realize that. And it takes a good person to admit their mistakes. And you did that tonight Tanya."

Fievel took Tanya's hand. "I know that I can be a little pipsqueak, but give me a break, I'm just a kid. And I know that you're personality may change, but that's part of growing up. And who knows, maybe that'll change in a good way. But I will never hold this against you Tanya. Despite our bickering, our ups and downs, and what makes us who we are, I'll always love you Tanya. We're family. We look out for each other, as we do for our friends and what they do in return. I couldn't have asked for a better older sister like you. And I'll always be true to that."

Tanys was shocked by Fievel's words. After everything that he had been through, she knew he was still a kind, brave, adventurous little mouse. Even after getting the jerkish treatment by her, he was still forgiving. That just showed how Fievel's heart was even bigger than anyone's she ever met. Tanya looked like she would cry again, but she was smiling.

"Fievel… thank you…" she sniffed in a happy way. "But… does that mean you forgive me?" she asked, nervously.

Fievel placed his blue hat on Tanya, much to her surprise and confusion.

"Tanya, I already forgave you. When you hugged me when Mousey attacked you, Nellie, and Reed. That showed that you do care for me." he replied.

Tanya smiled as she placed Fievel's hat back on him. "Well of course I did. Despite me thinking you were an embarrassment, that didn't mean I didn't love you. I do." she said softly.

Fievel smiled. "Thanks Tanya." He then wrapped an arm around her. "And let me just say, that Reed doesn't deserve you. Only Nellie does, and that's because she can keep him in line. He missed out on you big time. Any mouse would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"Aww!" Tanya cooed with a smile, feeling touched. "Thanks Fievel, that's really sweet."

"No problem." said Fievel. "If you ask me, if any mouse would be a perfect match for you…" he trailed off as he smiled softly. "I'd say Tony would be the one for you."

Tanya was taken aback. "But, isn't he with Bridgett?" she asked.

"Tony told me and Tiger that he and her were slowly becoming just good friends." said Fievel. "And the way he talks about you whenever we mention you, he actually has a dreamy look on his face."

Tanya was surprised. "Really?"

"Honest." said Fievel. "What do you think?"

Tanya thought for a minute. Tony was a nice boy. He was like an older brother to her, Fievel, and Yasha, he helped the family at times, got Tanya her job, helped rescue Cholena and stop their home from being invaded and discovered again by corrupted people, helped Fievel and Tiger save the mice of New York, and when he and Tanya thought Fievel was dead after the flood, they comforted each other until he emerged from the mud.

"Well… I mean, I do like Him… although…" began Tanya. "...now that I think about it… maybe I do like him… a little more than just an older brother…"

Fievel smiled. "I think you and Tony would make a great couple." he said softly.

Tanya blushed at the compliment. "Hehe, thanks Fievel. But it may take a little while before we actually do become a couple."

Fievel smiled. "It's ok. And I'll be there to support you two." he said kindly.

Tanya smiled. "Thanks little brother."

Fievel smiled then sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanya.

"Seeing you in love with Tony made me think of… her." Fievel said sadly.

Tnay side-hugged her brother with a sympathetic look. "Cholena?" she asked softly.

Fievel nodded. "If it weren't for the whole thing with the Americans and the Indians, they could come up from underground and be free. I know they have their ways of finding us, but… we're still separated." Fievel sniffed. "I really miss her."

Tanya hugged her brother. "I miss her too Fievel. She was like the little sister I never had. Don't get me wrong, I love Yasha, but-"

"Cholena's like a same-age sister to you?" asked Fievel.

Tanya smiled. "Exactly. And hey, she'll always be with you. In your heart." She then placed a hand on Fievel's shoulder. "And if you ever need help, I'll be there for you. I promise."

Fievel smiled. "Thanks Tanya." He then hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tanya said softly as she hugged him.

They then separated their hug. "Come on, let's say goodbye to Tony and Tiger." said Tanya.

"Sure." nodded Fievel.

The two mice scampered down the building as they reunited with their parents and best friends.

* * *

"Well this was fun, but I gotta get headin' home." said Tony.

"Have a safe trip." said Mama.

"We'll see you tomorrow." said Papa.

"By Tony." said Fievel as he and Tanay hugged him. "Thanks for all you're help."

"Happy to do so Filly." smiled Tony.

"Hey Tony…" said Tanya. "Since the newspaper's getting repaired… you wouldn't want to… hang out with us tomorrow?" she asked.

Tony was taken aback, but smiled. "Sure! I love hangin' with ya's."

Tanay beamed. "Thanks Tony."

"No problemo." smiled Tony. he turned to tiger. "Mind giving me a lift home?" he asked.

"Oh sure sure!" said Tiger with a smile.

Tony climbed onto Tiger's back.

"Thanks for your help Tiger!" said Fievel.

"Oh yeah! Always happy to help Fievel!" said Tiger. "See you tomorrow!"

With that said, Tiger and Tony left.

"Come on, let's get to bed." said Papa. "We have another big day tomorrow."

"Yes Papa!" Fievel and Tanya said together.

As Mama and Papa went inside, Tanya looked over at Fievel.

"Tiger and Tony are good friends, aren't they?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"They sure are." nodded Fievel. '"They stood by me and Nellie's side during the whole adventure."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_("Who Will?" from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster plays)_

_Fievel, Tony, Tiger, and Nellie snag to Lone Wolf to convince him to help them solve the msyetry of the night monster._

**Nellie**: _If you don't lend a hand_

_When a hand needs lending_

_Who will?_

**Fievel:** _If you don't help your friends_

_When they need befriending_

_Who will?_

_When nothing goes right,_

_And everything's wrong._

_When the days are too cold,_

_And the nights are too long_

**Nellie**: _If you won't be there to stand and be strong,_

**Nellie & Fievel**: _Who will?_

**Tony**: _If you don't risk your neck_

_When a risk needs takin', '_

_Who will?_

_If you don't break the rules_

_When the rules need breakin',_

_Who will?_

_You've gotta be tough,_

**Nellie**: _And forthright and square,_

**Tiger**: _You can't hide your head,_

_And pretend you're not there._

**Fievel**: _If we don't fight for what's right and what's fair,_

_Who will?_

**Nellie**: Everyone has a hero hiding deep inside

Waiting to appear, But there is no time left to hide

The moment is now, the place is here

**Tony**: _Who will risk life and limb_

_Just to help a stranger?_

_I will!_

**Fievel**: _Who will walk through the dark_

_Even though there's danger?_

_I will!_

_Who'll stay by your side?_

**Tony**: _And take up the cause?_

**Tiger**: _Who'll give you his strength, his heart, and his paws?_

**Tony**: _Who'll be your back-up?_

**Tiger**: _Your buddy?_

**Fievel**: _Your friend?_

**Fievel**, **Tony, & Tiger**: _We will..._

**Fievel**: _Fievel_

**Nellie**: _And Nellie_

**Tony**: _And Tony_

**Tiger**: _(chuckles) And Tiger_

**ALL**: _We will..._

* * *

_Present:_

Fievel finished explaining the scene to tanya.

"Wow." Tanya breathed in awe. "They really are good friends. Even Tiger, despite the fact that it was pretty scary."

"Sometimes, being brave shadows your fear." shrugged Fievel.

The two siblings smiled as they went inside their home. They got changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

"Goodnight Fievel." said Tanya, giving Fievel a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Fievel smiled as he gave Tanya a kiss on the cheek too. "Goodnight Tanya. I love you too.'

Tanya smiled as the two went to sleep.

Although it had been a rough month, Fievel and Tanya were still good siblings. Best friends. Despite the fact that things may come along in their lives, they wouldn't let anything make them hate each other.

Fievel and Tanya were Mousekewitzes. They would stand by each other's sides and would never give up. No matter what challenges they faced.

* * *

(CAST)

August Marturo as Fievel Mousekewitz

Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mosekewitz

Pat Musick as Tony Toponi

Lloyd Battista as Papa Mosekewitz

Susan Silo as Mama Mousekewitz

Jim Cummings as Tiger

Cathy Cavadini as Yasha Mousekewitz

Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie  
_(stock footage)_

Tomas Dekkar as Singing Fievel  
_(stock footage)_

Dom DeLuise as Singing Tiger  
_(stock footage)_

* * *

_**My first American Tail fanfic. **_

_**Don't get me wrong, I like Tanya. But I didn't really like her personality in the fourth film. But I think it was truly because of her crush on Reed. That's why I wrote this so she and Fievel could make up.**_

_**And I'll be honest. I like Bridgett, but I do ship Tony and Tanya together.**_

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_


End file.
